Various mechanisms have been developed for locking tilt steering columns in adjusted position. Some have detents engageable with notches or teeth to lock the steering column in a number of separate discrete positions. Others have a worm gear/worm wheel arrangement for effecting fine adjustment.
The tilt-lock mechanism of this invention dispenses with detents, gears, worms and the like and provides an improved arrangement for clamping the steering column in any desired position and for releasing the steering column so that its position may be adjusted.
More specifically, the tilt device of this invention moves with the steering column. The tilt device preferably comprises two clamping rings, one of which can be rotated by a handle. When the handle is rotated in one direction, the clamping rings interact to clamp the steering column in adjusted position. When the handle is rotated in the opposite direction, the clamping rings release the column and permit it to be tilted to a different position where it again can be clamped by manipulation of the handle.
Releasable means, preferably in the form of a lug and a recess for receiving the lug, are provided to positively retain the handle in a position in which the clamping rings clamp the steering column. In the embodiment to be described, the lug is mounted on one end of a lever pivoted to the handle, and a spring urges the lever to pivot in a direction causing the lug to engage in the recess which is formed in one of the rings. The lever can be pivoted in the opposite direction against the force of the spring to withdraw the lug and permit the handle to be turned to release the clamping rings.
It is an object of the invention to provide a handle-operated device for releasably clamping a steering column in adjusted position having the above features.
It is a further object to provide a handle-operated locking device for a steering column which is composed of a relatively few simple parts, is rugged and durable, and is capable of being readily manufactured, assembled and operated.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention will become more apparent as the following description proceeds, especially when considered with the accompanying drawings.